


Like a hole inside

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Italiano | Italian, Kinda PWP, M/M, Marks, References to Canon, Season/Series 09, when I say references I mean really a lot of references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tocca la spalla senza volerlo, perché ci sono altri marchi anche se sono scomparsi, in fondo è meglio che siano scomparsi, non sarebbe stato equo averli entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a hole inside

  * _"I know, you're hoping Castiel will return to you”_




Eccetto che Castiel, anche senza le sue ali, riesce a ritornare.

Come se non l'avesse mai fatto, come se Castiel non avesse sempre avuto questa fastidiosa abitudine di rimanere. C'era quando i piani del paradiso volevano altrimenti, quando Dean era intrappolato in una dannata stanza verde senza avere più scelta, dopo essere stato rieducato, ogni scintilla di ribellione grattata via e forse perduta. C'era dopo essere morto, più volte.

Quindi non è una novità che Cas sia lì. Dean non dovrebbe uscire fuori di testa, non dovrebbe voler urlare e rivolgergli quello sguardo, come se avesse paura che Castiel potesse guardarlo e vedere quello che Dean vede di se stesso allo specchio. 

Sam non dice una parola. È una cosa che fa, negli ultimi tempi, non dire una parola, passare queste ore chiuso nella sua stanza a fare Dio solo sa cosa tra un caso e l'altro, e Dean a volte ci passa di fronte e vorrebbe sfondarla, prenderla a calci, quella rabbia che gli risale in gola e gli inasprisce la bocca. La stessa che _ritorna_ una volta che ha la prima lama in mano e colpisce – colpisce, colpisce, colpisce – finché il sangue non schizza sul suo viso.

Rabbrividisce, diventa sempre peggio, sempre più vivido. 

«Certo che puoi restare» Sam si schiarisce la gola, sorride, non dice che è un momento di merda per restare. Per restare nella vita di Dean. Non gli dice di scappare, o di prendere una stanza, chiudercisi dentro e sperare che Dean non vada a cercarlo. Non gli dice di avere paura, tra quelle mura, perché il bunker è casa e nessuno dovrebbe aver paura nelle mura di casa, tanto meno di se stessi. 

Castiel annuisce circospetto, passa quello che sembra un silenzio infinito prima che risponda « _Grazie_ » e li sta davvero ringraziando, apertamente e completamente riconoscente come solo Castiel può essere. Non sa cosa stia succedendo tra Sam e Cas, non sa se il vuoto che gli chiude lo stomaco quando si scambiano un cenno d'intesa sia da attribuirsi alla nostalgia di un'affinità simile o ad altro. Scrolla le spalle e si massaggia il braccio, come se per un attimo potesse nascondersi, e nascondendosi potesse sfuggire a tutto ciò che va male. 

«Sono sulle tracce di qualcosa» dice, Castiel quel _qualcosa_ lo pronuncia come un termine nuovo, e sicuramente si riferisce a quel gruppo di angeli che si scorrazza qua e là come delle grupie troppo entusiaste. Si siede vicino a Sam, il trench che si increspa sui suoi fianchi. «Metatron sa... coprire le sue tracce» 

E sì, certo che le sa coprire. Le copre bene, o Dean sarebbe già arrivato a lui, avrebbe già fatto quello che dovrebbe fare a quel figlio di puttana, Cristo, e poi – Poi lo nota, sbatte le palpebre e Cas è diverso, il suo sguardo è più cupo, le sue spalle sono affaticate, Sam che corruga la fronte. 

«Sembri stanco» Sam sforza una risata, ma Cas annuisce.

«Sono _stanco_ » lo è, lo è sul serio, quell'ammissione è solo una cartuccia in più nel numero di proiettili con cui Castiel colpirà Dean, con cui alzerà lo sguardo – non su Sam, no, è Dean quello che capisce anche quando non parla – e avrà paura. _Non è così che deve funzionare_ , sembra dire, non è così che le grazie funzionano, le grazie ti rendono alto e potente come un fottuto grattacielo di New York, ti rendono invulnerabile e sicuro e solido come solo Cas può esserlo. 

Gli occhi di Castiel sono ancora su Dean, vedono la mano sul braccio. Dean la ritrae - ritrae se stesso-, muove un passo indietro. 

Dean si rende conto di non aver detto ancora una sola parola, un _ciao_ , un _metti il tuo culo comodo_. È come se il suo corpo fosse flesso, affaticato, irriconoscibile. Forse qualcuno lo sta usando al suo posto senza che se ne accorga, e forse qualche volta gli piace – essere forte e avere il controllo e _Dio_. Cosa sto diventando _._

«Dagli una stanza» sbotta, borbottando una fila di parole che non hanno senso (il che è stupido, perché dare una stanza a Cas non ha senso, gli angeli non dormono), come se cercasse di mettere su una scusa per svignarsela, dire ciao, Dean Winchester è sempre il primo dei codardi di fronte alle sue responsabilità emotive. Responsabilità emotive un gran cazzo. 

Non ha responsabilità emotive verso Cas.

(“ _Mi mancano le mie ali_ ”)*

Deglutisce, se la fila in quella stanza che ha amato rendere sua, pensando che mettere la foto di sua madre lì in bella mostra fosse una idea grandiosa per trasformarla un po' in casa. Quanto era stato stupido. Nella sua vita, Dean ha avuto una sola casa, ed è andata bruciata. Non riconosce il Dean che ha messo le armi alla parete e due cuscini nel letto in caso che – solo _in caso che_. Che poi ne aveva lasciato uno, messo al centro, perché era un idiota che non aveva mai imparato ad arrendersi e quindi ci sono due comodini, due lampade, la voce di Naomi che di tanto in tanto tornava ( _Vorrei solo che Castiel potesse provare le stesse cose_ ) e gli faceva mettere via l'altro cuscino.

Quindi ne aveva uno al centro, che adesso è solo a un lato, perché chi vuole prendere in giro, nella sua vita è stato patetico tante volte ma mai così patetico, dovrebbe solo smetterla e ciao, adios, è stato bello.

Invece si passa una mano sul viso e sta tremando, perché è quello che _fa_ quando non ha la lama. Ha visto le mani di Sam tremare nello stesso modo. Prima di andare da Ruby per l'ultima volta. Dopo che le pareti nella sua mente erano andate distrutte. Durante il “Non possiamo più essere fratelli”.

Chiude gli occhi, piano, e fuori c'è Cas e c'è Sam e non ha nessun luogo dove andare, nessun posto dove stare senza sentire la gola chiudersi e il fiato mancare e Cas non dovrebbe essere lì, non dopo che l'ha cacciato via e non dopo il marchio. Si tocca la spalla senza volerlo, perché ci sono altri marchi anche se sono scomparsi, in fondo è meglio che siano scomparsi, non sarebbe stato equo averli entrambi.

E poi – poi la porta si apre. Non sa quanto tempo sia passato da quando ha deciso di andarsene, ma è abbastanza perché si sia seduto sul letto e stia respirando a fatica, ed è abbastanza perché Cas apra la porta e infili dentro la testa e un piede. Vorrebbe di non osare portare il suo culo lì, c'è una cosa chiamata privacy, non voglio essere visto in questo modo. Invece Dean sta fermo, immobile in se stesso. 

«Dean – » 

«Non _provarci_ » Dean serra le labbra ma non alza gli occhi, sa cosa sta per arrivare e non vuole parlarne. Sfiora il marchio con delicatezza, come se avesse paura di romperlo. Forse lo romperà, rompe sempre tutto ciò che tocca. 

Forse sarà il marchio a rompere lui.

Ovviamente Castiel non se ne va. Se c'è una cosa che ha imparato su di lui è che sa essere insistente, abbastanza da ucciderlo centinaia di volte, ma alla fine non ucciderlo affatto. Castiel se ne frega di quello che ha da dire così come se ne è fregato di quello che il paradiso aveva da dire, così come se ne è fregato - in quel duemilaquattordici mai realizzato – di andare a morire, perché era Dean che gli aveva chiesto di farlo.

Entra e chiude la porta, la spalle tese quasi come una linea retta, gli occhi di Dean che guardano e gli fanno pensare che oh, ha abbottonato i primi bottoni della camicia, come se fosse importante o significasse qualcosa.

«Perché sei qui?» chiede, non si aspetta una risposta. Infatti Castiel lo guarda, lo guarda e basta, ci sono un sacco di volte in cui l'ha guardato e basta e non un suono, ma ha sempre detto tutto. E invece di andarsene, rimane. Ritornare non è l'unica fastidiosa abitudine.

Sa che cosa vuole. Guarda il marchio e vuole sapere, vuole sapere come vanno le cose anche se le cose non vanno; vuole dirgli _che cosa hai fatto?_ Come l'ultima volta, e se quello che fai terrorizza un angelo di duemila anni, allora vuol dire che l'ha fatta grossa, amico, che non hai più scampo e questa volta hai incasinato tutto per davvero. Che hai fatto la stronzata definitiva tra le stronzate definitive.

«Non voglio parlarne»

Gli sembra assurdo, uno stupidissimo un monologo a porte chiuse, tranne che Cas dice «La mia grazia sta bruciando» e lo rende immediatamente un dialogo vero, con una vera persona – o creatura o essere o _Cas_ – che dice cose a sua volta, ma dice cose ingiuste. Non è neanche la prima, di cosa ingiusta che dice, perché se gli dice qualcosa del genere come dovrebbe rispondere? Mi spiace ma è la mia anima a star bruciando, a star diventare cenere, e della tua grazia non me ne frega niente (A nessuno importa che tu sia rotto, Cas).

Solo che non può dirlo perché no. No. No. Che cazzo sta a significare che sta bruciando?Vorrebbe parlare, ma non ha niente da dire, non può – _no_. 

E la mano di Cas – oh, si è mosso – è sul suo viso, ferma come quella sera alla cripta e Dean chiude gli occhi. Ha fatto un sacco di cose orrende nella sua vita, ha ucciso, tradito, mentito. Quindi lo fa. Lo afferra. Si aggrappa. 

«Non è colpa tua» Castiel parla piano, è un male quando parla così piano, significa che è incazzato, e non è colpa sua cosa? Perché ha una bella lista di cose che sono colpa sua quindi prego, che inizi, che gli dica cosa, esattamente, e invece di aggiungere altro le sue dita gli sfiorano il collo, con delicatezza, con riverenza, fino a che non si posano sul marchio. Dean rabbrividisce sotto il suo sguardo attento, sotto la pressione dei suoi polpastrelli. 

Lascia uscire una risata tirata, vuota «Credevo che non approvassi» 

Castiel sbuffa «Accettare il marchio non è stata... » si ferma, Dean sapeva che ci sarebbero arrivati, ed è così vicino da sentire il calore del suo corpo, la camicia bianca sfiorargli la fronte. «... una mossa brillante» termina, come se fosse la migliore opzione tra tutti i modi in cui avrebbe potuto mettere la questione.

No. Invece lo era. Era la migliore opzione. Quella giusta per Sam. Per vendicare Kevin.

(Vendicare Cas)

« _Ti prego_ » la lingua di Dean schiocca sul palato, Castiel non gli lascia aggiungere altro, che non sapeva che sarebbe finita così, che aveva agito e basta, senza pensare, perché prima si spara e poi si fanno le domande ed è ormai troppo tardi per farsi domande. 

«Forse avrei fatto lo stesso. In passato. Con Crowley. Forse avrei fatto lo stesso» ed è un'ammissione soffocata, sente appena le sue parole, Castiel non si vergogna più di quello che ha fatto, Castiel è in grado di dire a voce alta ho tradito e aggirato te e tuo fratello ed è la cosa peggiore che abbia fatto, ma non sono più la persona che l'ha fatto. Ma quella confessione è fatta per essere solo per Dean, e così è bassa, le parole sono clandestine nelle sue orecchie. Dean alza gli occhi. Cas dice «L'avrei fatto per te» ed è quello che gli serve, quello che gli manca per afferrarlo stretto e strattonarlo e baciarlo.

Castiel dice sempre le cose sbagliate nel momento sbagliato e nel modo sbagliato, Dean è per questo che gli morde le labbra e gli infila la lingua in bocca, che Castiel grugnisce e lo bacia a sua volta, stringendo il braccio, facendogli male, annaspando sotto il suono umido della sua lingua. Stringe le dita nel tessuto della sua camicia, Cas chinato che si spinge verso di lui, e Dean agisce perché non avrebbe mai pensato di farlo, non avrebbe mai pensato che le labbra di Cas sarebbero state così morbide e il suo sapore così buono. 

Agisce perché ne ha bisogno.

Quindi si dice che lo fa perché Dean Winchester risolve le cose in questo modo. Dean Winchester non è fatto per le chiacchierate a cuore aperto, per il _parlami_ che invece ha osato dire a Castiel in una stanza di un motel, quel Dean che è lo stesso che sceglie due cuscini per il suo letto ma non è quello che spinge via Castiel e si mette in ginocchio.

Perché il Dean, l'altro Dean che è un idiota che crede che le cose possano essere aggiustate e di poter cercare un angelo per tutto il purgatorio solo perché può, solo perché le persone non vengono lasciate indietro – perché a quel Dean sarebbe importato, sarebbe andato fuori di testa anche se il sesso è solo sesso, non è mai stato niente di più. Quel Dean che si sentiva purificato.

Ma lui, che quel Dean l'ha perso o forse non l'ha mai avuto, è arrabbiato e corrotto e non vuole che Cas continui a parlare, okay, a ricordargli come era quel Dean con cui non vuole avare niente a che fare. 

Non alza gli occhi mentre gli abbassa i pantaloni, non vuole che Cas lo veda in quel modo, a dispetto di quello che sta facendo. Lo sente sussultare, deglutire, l'angelo che ha portato il suo culo fuori dall'inferno, e ne è compiaciuto. «Dean» tenta di protestare e allo stesso tempo di chiedere, è incredibile quante cose riesca a mettere dentro al suo fottuto nome. Poi stringe i pugni, Dean è debole e alza lo sguardo per trovare le sue palpebre serrate «Non farlo»

Perché non dovrebbe. Lo vuole fare. Non ci sono ripensamenti o esitazioni. «Va tutto bene»

Castiel apre gli occhi, sono come due lame che pendono sulla sua testa «Non va tutto bene» ringhia, per la prima volta non è calmo, non è comprensivo, e sembra dire _non va tutto bene perché ti sta succedendo qualcosa e quel marchio è qualcosa_. 

«È come forzare una vergine» scherza, perché è sempre stato bravo nel fingere che le cose non gli importino, sogghignando alla linea che tende i boxer di Cas. E invece di dire che sì, è come se lo stesse forzando e non gliene frega niente, Castiel grugnisce, mandandogli in subbuglio lo stomaco.

«Non sono più _vergine_ »

Ed è quello che basta. Il sogghigno sul viso di Dean diventa un ghigno orgoglioso, mentre tira fuori l'uccello di Cas e, con pazienza, inizia a mettersi le dita in bocca, una per una, leccandole e rendendole umide, gli occhi di Cas che diventano scuri, sempre più scuri man mano che Dean le bagna, un filo di saliva congiunge la punta della sua lingua alle dita prima che finisca e chiuda Castiel nel suo pugno. Dice «Ti piacerà» e non ne ha alcun dubbio, lo vede da come Castiel lo sta guardando, come se fosse disperato, e Dean questa volta gli sta dando tutto anche se non ha più niente da offrire, non ha mai preso una sola decisione ponderata nella sua vita, o bianco o nero, niente vie di mezzo. 

Inizia a montare la sua erezione piano, il pugno stretto ma non troppo, su e giù, giusto perché Castiel inizi a sentire qualcosa. Dean si immagina i brividi alla base della sua schiena, le ondate di calore lì dove stringe un po' di più, mentre la mano scivola su di lui. Lo sente gemere, e il suono è così basso e roco che è un miracolo stesso il poterlo udire, e Dean è già troppo pieno di stronzate per chiedersi perché questo gli piaccia così tanto, perché quando strofina il pollice sulla punta rossa del suo uccello sia contento come una brava puttanella di sentirne arrivare un altro, questa volta più forte. 

L'espressione di Dean vacilla giusto un attimo, è passato un secolo dall'ultima volta che ha fatto una cosa del genere per qualcuno e non per se stesso, e le dinamiche sono le stesse e sa che muovendo il dito in quel modo e facendo pressione in quell'altro Castiel si scioglierà come vuole che si sciolga; ma non ricordava che fosse mai stato così facile farlo per qualcuno. Quindi decide di non pensarci, usando il palmo dell'altra mano per strofinare i suoi testicoli, per fagli sentire che Dean è lì e questo, pensa, mentre le guance di Cas si accendono di rosso e le sue labbra di aprono per respirare – _questo_ – Dean stringe e pizzica – è _perché rispondi a tutte le mie chiamate_. 

E Castiel reagisce, Castiel gli posa una mano sulla spalla mentre Dean lo lascia andare perché è ovvio che Cas non ne può più – che Dean non ne può più, mentre guarda la linea del suo uccello, la vena in evidenza proprio lì, in bella mostra, pronta per essere leccata. Dean deglutisce, qualcosa vacilla e non sa cosa stia vacillando, forse la sta rendendo troppo personale ed è sbagliato, l'altro Dean l'avrebbe resa personale.

Il sesso non è personale. Il sesso è sudore e desiderio e addii, sempre addii. Castiel che impreca, che si lecca le labbra lasciando dietro una scia di saliva, che probabilmente ha visto eoni senza che mai nessuno si mettesse in ginocchio per lui in quel modo. Che quando ha avuto la sua prima volta aveva la sua lama angelica, ma è _morto_ comunque.

Questo gli chiude la gola e deve fare un'espressione strana, una che Cas interpreta male perché gli accarezza il viso, con delicatezza, e Dean è lì per dirgli che gli dispiace, che non voleva farlo, che non vuole diventare quello che sta per diventare, ma il suo stomaco pulsa e c'è qualcosa in lui che lo allontana da quei pensieri, la stessa cosa che gli fa tremare le mani e non lo fa dormire la notte. Si inchina appena e lo fa, gli lecca la base perché _sa_ che Cas sta per dire qualcosa e non vuole che dica un cazzo, vuole che se la goda e poi se ne vada, perché è così che funziona il sesso, e che non lo veda cadere come sta cadendo.

Lecca e Castiel si irrigidisce, sospira, ed è caldo sotto il suo palato, il suo uccello tutto arrossato e duro, Dean chiude gli occhi e decidere di smettere di pensarci. Inclina appena la testa, tenendogli i fianchi con le mani perché Dean non sa dove mettere le mani, se usarle o usare solo la bocca, e dal suono che esce dalle labbra di Castiel e che gli tende i pantaloni, decide che la bocca va bene, che in quel caso si può accontentare. Allora alza un po' la testa e mormora fa vibrare la voce sulla sua pelle, aprendo gli occhi giusto il tanto perché possa intravedere qualcosa tra la fila di ciglia. 

Posa le labbra sulla punta e Castiel grugnisce. _Questo è perché non capisci mai le mie battute_. Dean lo prende come un segnale per continuare, il cuore che gli batte veloce nelle orecchie e Cas che salta quando Dean lecca proprio sotto la punta, prima di inclinare la testa e prenderlo tra le sue labbra. Dio – _Dio_ fa un verso inumano, gli fa montare tutto un calore nel petto e lo fa sentire bene, il sapore forte e l'odore famigliare di Cas. Quello che gli ha sempre stuzzicato le narici perché non si sa cosa sono gli spazi personali, che è rimasto per un po' nel Bunker dopo che Castiel è stato cacciato via. Che gli faceva stringere i denti ogni volta che riponeva il suo vecchio trench coat nel bagagliaio dell'Impala, Cas che ormai era morto dentro un lago senza che ci potesse fare niente.

E si dice che è _normale_ che questo gli dia alla testa, quindi procede e lo ingoia, ne prende più che può fino a sentirsi strozzare, e Castiel è buono dentro la sua bocca, pesante e caldo; e vivo, sembra più vivo, più umano, il suo corpo che trema – le sue mani che si intrecciano nei suoi capelli contro ogni buona regola, perché Cas non sa cosa sia buona regola in questo caso, che strattonano e spingono e Dean scopre che gli piace che sia così – quando Dean passa la lingua per tutta la sua lunghezza. 

_Questo è perché sei qui e sfiori il mio marchio e dici cose sbagliate_ , pensa, la bocca di Dean è lenta, pigra, mentre inclina la testa per muoversi avanti e indietro, per farlo scivolare meglio, e sa esattamente come muoversi, inclinando la testa perché Dio, diventa sempre più duro, sempre più bagnato e serra gli occhi e « _Dean_ » è un richiamo rocco, supplicante, che gli va dritto tra le cosce tese e strette nei jeans, quindi riprende a muoversi più in fretta, massaggiando bene e a lungo, ripercorrendo la vena ingrossata e poi tornando a leccare piano, finché non è di nuovo tutto dentro. Sente le dita artigliargli i capelli, una serie di versi caldi che fanno gonfiare il suo, di uccello, ma di alzare gli occhi per vedere il viso di Cas – Dio, come dev'essere, Dean può solo immaginarlo e immaginarlo gli fa male, quindi continua a pompare, a muoversi finché sì, sì – Castiel si irrigidisce e stringe le dita e viene improvvisamente, Dean che sente le guance riempirsi di caldo e ingoia, ingoia tutto mentre l'uccello di Cas si contrae nella sua bocca. 

Poi si allontana, annaspante e accaldato. Dean non si muove. Non alza gli occhi, vuole aspettare che Cas se ne vada prima di muoversi, il cazzo così gonfio che potrebbe venire solo strusciandosi contro i suoi stessi pantaloni. 

Vuole che Cas se ne vada, questa volta. Che lo lasci a rimettere insieme la sua merda, a darsi una pulita, a chiamare Crowley. Invece lo guarda e grugnisce, afferrandolo per le spalle e buttandolo sul materasso. La sua grazia potrà anche star bruciando come la coda di una cometa, ma è forte e Dean sa di essere molto più forte, ultimamente, ma si lascia sbattere, lascia che Castiel lo affondi nel materasso e che gli aggredisca le labbra, che infili ma mano nei suoi pantaloni e inizi a massaggiarlo, svelto e rude e senza pietà, ingoiando ogni gemito, ogni protesta e Dean alza i fianchi con uno scatto, andando incontro alle dita di Castiel. 

«Non mi importa del marchio» gli sussurra all'orecchio mentre Dean geme forte e poi fa questa cosa e gli ruba le battute. Castiel gli ruba sempre le battute « _Preferisco averti, m_ _aledetto o no_ »

E Dean viene, forte, il cuore a mille che non lo lascia neanche respirare, che gli toglie la possibilità di pensare o urlare o scappare; che lo lascia lì a imbrattare le mani di Cas e le lenzuola e deglutisce, cercando aria.

«Non me ne vado» 

  


  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
